Vehicle seats generally include a seat back and a seat cushion or bottom. The seat back is commonly pivotally attached to the seat bottom. Each of the seat back and the seat bottom typically includes a framework, a cushion or padding connected to the framework, and a trim cover for decoratively covering and protecting the cushion. Typically, the cushion is made of an expandable foam material and is molded to a desired shape. Suitable examples of some trim cover materials include leather, polymers, and fabric. Often times, the trim cover is provided with a thin layer of padding, such as foam.
Various seat trim attachment assemblies are commonly used in the industry. One such type of attachment assembly is often referred to as a close out attachment wherein the attachment assembly is generally not readily visible and is commonly located along the underside of the seat back or bottom. Another type of attachment is referred to as a trench attachment wherein the attachment area is readily visible by the vehicle occupants. In this situation, such as in bucket-style seats, the trench attachment is employed along the areas where the raised bolsters meet the recessed central seating and back sections, thereby creating a valley or trench where the trim material is secured to avoid the appearance of loose fitting trim material. The trench is often located at seam lines, and thus the seam is drawn slightly into the foam cushion of the seat.